thelastfridaynightfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crazy101Wiki/Surrender ~ A Cozzy Fanfic
Haha, I know this is like bad. xD. So please read and comment! I love hearing what people think! Lol ---- Cody was walking home from school with Izzy. They both had barely said anything, or even noticed each other since it was quiet. They could tell it was about to rain... which was not good. "OH NO! THE RAIN MIGHT MAKE MY NEW FLOWER DRESS DAMP!!" Cody had screamed. Izzy saw how much Cody had cared about the flower dress, and she was actually pretty worried. It had been just a day later since their first kiss. And Izzy thought... Izzy thought she was in love with him. She was just too afraid to admit it, to the poor bi kid. Yes, bisexual. See, Izzy's family wasn't the biggest "homo fans". It's not like they were homophobes like Katy's family, but they just didn't like the idea of it. "Maybe change?" Izzy asked Cody. "To what?" Cody replied. "Well... I have my gym clothes in my backpack. They should be all smelled off by now" Izzy told Cody. "Eww, I can't wear girls' clothes!" Cody screamed. "...Oh yeah, then what are you wearing right now?" Izzy said, while handing out the gym clothes. Cody mumbled and slightly took the gym clothes. "Where do I change at?" Cody asked Izzy. Izzy pointed to a Port-A-Potty that was far back by Fall-Mart. "I hate Port-A-Potties!" Cody said. "And Fall-Mart!" Cody also said to himself by going far back to Fall-Mart. Izzy followed. Once they got to the Port-A-Potty, Izzy followed him in. But Cody had said, "You CAN'T come with me into the Port-A-Potty. I'm NOT your Gal Pal". "Oh shut up," Izzy continued, "I am not staying out alone in the dark wheather with no one else. I promise not to look." "Pinky promise?" Cody asked, and their pinkies had promised. "Pinky promise" Izzy replied. Cody turned around and got dressed into the gym clothes, that were still a little smelly, but Cody could deal with it... Probably. Cody got dressed, and by the time he was done Izzy didn't look at all. Cody could really trust Izzy; and Izzy could trust him. "See..." Izzy had said, "You can trust me!" While she gave him a little punch on the arm. Cody laughed. "I love your laugh..." Izzy said, making Cody smile. Izzy continued on, "You know it's been over a day and we still haven't talked about the kiss..." Izzy said, as Cody just stared deeply into her eyes. "SAY SOMETHING" Izzy kept saying, but Cody had said nothing. Cody finally had something come out... "I love you..." Izzy stood there, and Cody waited for a reply. "Your turn" Cody said... and Izzy said, "I love you too". They kissed, long. They were gonna have a lot to explain when they went back to school. ---- So yeah, that's the end! =D Did you like it? TELL ME IN DA COMMENTS. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrators' Blogs